Systems that provide development environments for generating exchange artifacts are known. The exchange artifacts generated by these systems typically include documents describing schemas, metadata, and/or documentations that specify the information exchanges. For facilitating generation of the exchange artifacts, these systems tend to provide information exchange reference models specific to individual business domains or subdomain within a business. As such, these systems lack capabilities to enable the individual businesses to cost-effectively develop individual information exchange standards based on a global information exchange standard for achieving cross-domain or sub-domain consistencies. Moreover, these systems tend to generate exchange artifacts based on a singular exchange standard, e.g., such as the National Information Exchange Model (NIEM), and thus lack capabilities to enable developers of the information exchanges to generate exchange artifacts conforming to different exchange standards while maintaining a consistent business model. Another drawback of these systems is that they lack capabilities to import from and/or export to external resources for creating and/or consolidating the information reference models.